


Chasing Butterflies

by DiAnima



Series: Gifts & Requests [2]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Oneshot, Ports fic, other people's World Guardians, those damn butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAnima/pseuds/DiAnima
Summary: Every spring, the butterflies return.





	Chasing Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun/gifts).



> A gift for Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun.

Once a year, every spring, the butterflies returned to Gielinor.

The very first time they had appeared, Doktin had been too far underground to see them, overwhelmed as she was by the events leading to their arrival. The next year, she had woken on the anniversary of _that day_ with dread in her heart. The sight of the butterflies had not made things easier, because though nobody else seemed to know what they meant or where they came from, Doktin could _feel_ the familiarity of them.

She knew what they meant, and it was like witnessing it all over again.

But they vanished after a week or so, and when they returned the year after that and the year after that, and again, and again, it became easier and easier to bear the sight of them.

This particular year she had nearly forgotten that they were due to appear. She was at her port, working late. A new shipment of spices had come in and made such a lot of paperwork…

…when she was disturbed by a commotion from outside.

It was Kami. The little glowing memory-girl came barrelling into the office without knocking, flinging open the door with a _crash_. Duncan the navigator jumped in his seat, and Doktin – standing at his side and supervising - looked up. She was a little surprised to see how dark it was outside. She hadn’t realised she had been working so long.

Kami said, breathless with excitement, “Portmaster, you _need_ to see this.”

“Is something wrong, Kami?” asked Doktin, worried.

“No! No, it’s…just come and see! Quickly!”

Doktin left Duncan to the paperwork and followed the girl outside. She didn’t bother with a lantern – Kami’s faint green glow was easy enough to see in the dark. She paused once she was outside the office and took a few deep breaths, clearing her head. It was a cool night. The breeze coming off the sea was gentle and the sea itself sounded calm, low waves rushing against the resting hulls of Doktin’s ships and rising and falling against the harbour wall. Calm. Peaceful. No trouble on the horizon.

“Come _on_!” Kami called – she had started off down the rough path that led away from the port and into the surrounding woodland. Doktin, only hesitating for a brief moment, followed.

She didn’t have to walk for long before she saw the first butterfly. They were faint against the gloom of the woods, but the pattern of their flitting flight and their soft blue-green glow was unmistakable. She felt a little twist in her gut when she saw them. Not sadness, exactly, not grief or pain; the feeling was more like the recognition of an old friend. Despite everything, it was nice to see them come back.

It was better, though, to see Kami chasing after them.

Kami had come to Doktin several months before, frightened and alone and hunted by people who meant to use her for their own ends. She had been confused by her own existence and desperate - for answers, for safety, even for a name of her own. Doktin had taken her in and helped her come to terms with what she was. It had taken time and patience, but the girl made of memories seemed content now.

And now she was running full tilt after the green butterflies, laughing as she went, and the sound made Doktin smile. One of the butterflies flew up to Doktin as she stood and watched Kami play. She held out a hand; it landed, gently, on her palm. It carried next to no weight and was very faintly warm. It sat there for a moment, slowly flexing its gorgeous wings, and then it took off again to join the others in the cool night air.

They came back every spring, and for the first time, Doktin was glad to see them.  


End file.
